As the search for underwater oil and gas deposits continues, wells at great depths are being drilled and installed. Of course, these operations, taking place at greater than, for example, 1000 feet below the water surface, require very complicated and costly equipment. For example, in attempting to establish wells in very deep water, numerous guide lines are usually used as are rigid vertical and horizontal structures, which are heavy, cumbersome and expensive. In addition, in constructing such deep underwater wells, there are numerous difficulties in remotely manipulating various elements to drill and then complete the well.
Examples of some of the prior art devices utilized in such drilling and completion operations are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,770 to Bauer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,934 to Rhodes et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,506 to Stratton et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,173 to McIntosh; U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,741 to Baker et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,735 to Fairbanks et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,661 to Peterman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,549 to Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,658 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,649 to Chateau et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,266 to Fayren; U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,620 to Nolan, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,835 to Nelson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,857 to Nobileau.